ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Okamifan1/The State of Robot Combat Worldwide
Africa Benin While incredibly active in FIRST there is no active Robot Combat scene in Benin. Status: Non-Existant Egypt As the second largest economy in Africa, even surpassing South Africa which has Robot Combat history you would expect Egypt to have the right climate for Robot Combat, however only one robot (COPRA) has ever emerged from the country, and it never even competed. Egypt's scene is dormant, possibly extinct. Ethiopia While incredibly active in Robotic Football there is no active Robot Combat scene in Ethiopia. Status: Non-Existant Gambia Not much is known about Gambia's Robot Combat scene other than that it is school based. It's existence was first known in the west in 2017 after some Gambian Roboteers had issues getting Visas to compete in the US. https://www.egypttoday.com/Article/9/10375/Gambia-students-finally-granted-US-visas-for-robot-battle South Africa Only two robots have ever come out of South Africa, and those are Crushtacean, and Yeborobo. These are also consequentially the only two robots to ever have come out of Africa as a whole, of these two the last robot from there competed in 2016. South Africa's scene is classified as Semi-Dormant. Tunisia Tunisia briefly dabbled in Robot Combat around 2016 with a single event that ultimately was cancelled due to poor planning... But not before at least one 13kg robot was built. Status: Extinct Status Table: Antarctica . LOL In all seriousness no one really lives there so not a "snowballs" chance, get it? Status Table: Asia Armenia Main Article: 2-done '' Only one robot is known to have come from Armenia, and that is a robot called 2-done. Bangladesh While Bangladesh has an appearantly healthy scene, it is also appearantly very new, and the robots cannot be any larger that 3lbs. Furthermore the name of only one robot 4, which was built by students of ISTT is known. However their robot competition's name is known, and is called ''Bit Arena. China ''Main Article: Robot Combat in China '' China despite being relatively new to Robot Combat debuted with a bang in late 2016 when an event called Fighting My Bots was held. This event quickly gained traction, catapulting China onto the world stage of the sport, due to the quality of the robots, and arena itself lending to some unusually entertaining fights for a debuting country. This led into 2017 when FMB, keeping the momentum going hosted a world cup which featured robots from Asia, India, New Zealand, and even Brazil. China then further cemented itself with King of Bots taking place that year, which even had notable US robots Megabyte, and Mega Melvin competing in a televised Heavyweight event with UK Teams competing as well as the first Japanese team in over 12 years competing. Also that year Clash of Bots was announced making three major full contact robot combat events with robots larger than 30lbs. Cyprus ''Main Article: Cerberus (Cyprus) '' Cyprus has only produced one robot, Cerberus. Which competed in Robot Wars in the late 90's to Early 2000's. Since then Cyprus has not produced another robot. India ''Main Article: Robot Combat in India '' Indonesia Indonesia has only ever had one combat robot come out of the country, and that was Udanis. However Udanis is not known to have ever competed. Iran ''Main Article: Robot Combat in Iran '' Iran's situation in Robot Combat is quite complex in that the country is surprisingly for an authoritarian dictatorship that eschews western ideas quite active on the robotics scene. Despite this not much is known about their Robot Combat scene, a video of a competition surfaced on YouTube a few years back but has since disappeared. Getting straight news out of countries like Iran is notoriously difficult, as a result of this it is unknown what the current state of their scene is. However what is known is that the preferred weight category is the Middleweight class with the Featherweights bringing up a close second. However it is still very much active considering a robot, Zelzal competed in the Russian event Battle of the Robots oin 2016 Israel ''Main Article: Annuit Geptus '' Only one robot has ever came out of Israel, and that is Annuit Geptus which attempted to compete at Battlebots Long Beach 1999. Japan Only two robots have come out of Japan: Iron Eagle, and Wu Wu Generals. Japan, despite being highly regarded in the world of Robotics hasn't really gotten into Robot Combat much aside from joke events like their variation of Hebocon, insteadfocusing more on Sumo, and Humanoid. Jordan The only known robot to come out of Jordan was Fairyweight, svinx-9d. Kazakhstan Kazakhstan is new to the Robot Combat world, their first event Battles of Robots only being held in May of 2017. Curiously Kazakhstan bucks the trend of having Middleweights be the most popular weight class, instead Kazakh roboteers seem to favor Heavyweights instead. Like India, Mexico, and Ecuador arena safety seems to be a rather big issue with the arena consisting of nothing more than a roofless wire mesh cage. Malaysia ''Main Article: Robot Combat in Malaysia '' Nepal North Korea Likely banned due to it being a western invention, even if it wasn't North Korea isn't even in good enough shape financially to support it. But hey BEST KOREA! Pakistan Status Table: Europe North America Oceania South America References Category:Blog posts